


Learning from the Past

by Jibbly



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats itself, except when it doesn;t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh why am i writing fics again? Haven't I learned from the past? I guess not. Decided to write a Bennefrost fic, because Coldplay was playing on Pandora. Coldplay radio = Bennefrost Riahnna radio =Hijack. This is my bacis formula for me contributing to my otps. Welll, yeah. if any of you know me from tumblr, then this stays true to my jibbly ways. you know what I mean.

===============================================Jamie===========================================

“We’ll always be there, Jamie”

 

Those words rang through the now sixteen year old Jamie Bennett, like a whisper from years past. He was lying on his bed, arms spread out on either side of him, window open, 

and the light of the moon shining through. It was cold even though it was just early autumn, so he thought it might be his favorite winter spirit’s doing. Jamie let out a deep 

breathe, staring at the white puff that produced it. Jack hadn’t visited the brunette in 3 years, and by the look of things, he wasn’t going to visit tonight either.

 

There was a deep chill that was settled into his body already from leaving the window open with him just wearing some sweat pants and a thin t-shirt. He didn’t mind it though. It 

reminded him of all the fun he and his white haired friend had had together. He just wished he could see him again already. His phone vibrated on the desk next to his bed. 

Reaching his hand towards it, he glanced at the clock. 3:32 am. 

 

His phone vibrated again, the little white notification bright in the dark room. Jamie grabbed his phone slowly and squinted a little when the bright light hit his eyes. Two new text

messages from Pippa. 

 

Jamie still had the same friends since he was little. Pippa one of his oldest, and ended up being his best. Swiping his thumb to unlock the home screen, he pressed the messages

window to read the messages Pippa had sent. 

 

You awake, benne?

 

I know you are, don’t even lie

 

Another text vibrated as he finished reading, and he smiled at the bright little screen. Moving his legs to the edge of his bed, he stood up and crossed his room to the open

window. Sure enough there in his front yard stood Pippa, beanie and all. Jamie pressed the phone button on his phone, so that he wouldn’t wake up his mom. Seeing as Pippa’s

phone lit up and she put it to her own ear.

 

“Someone’s up past their bedtime.” Pippa’s laughing tone brought a smile to the brunette’s face.

 

“Says the crazy person standing out in the cold, in my front yard.”

 

“Yeah well, sleep is for the weak. Come out.”

 

Jamie looked back at the clock, and it read 3:49. He turned back outside to where the girl was shuffling from foot to foot. Little white puffs of her breath visible, and the hand that

wasn’t holding the phone was shoved into her coat pocket. She must be freezing.

 

“In case you haven’t noticed, it’s kind of the middle of the night.”

 

“I’d say it’s the beginning of the morning. Come on you wuss! Walk with me to ihop, so we can bother the hung over people!”

 

He thought it over for a moment. It wasn’t like he was going to sleep anytime soon.

 

“Give me a minute I’ll be right there.”

 

“Okay. Hurry up though! I’m freezing my butt out here!”

 

Hanging up the phone, Jamie picked up the orange pullover sweater that was on the back of his desk chair, his keys to the house on his desk, and a white beanie from the drawer 

next to his bed. He carefully opened his door, making sure that it didn’t squeak and wake up Sophie or his mom. Tiptoeing down the stairs, he pulled on his tennis shoes that he 

left next to the front door. He quietly opened and closed the front door, and then turned where he saw Pippa smiling at him from the driveway.

 

“Come on, slow poke! Let’s go.” Pip said quietly as the other brunette started walking towards her.

 

“You know Ihop is like 4 miles away, right?”

 

Sticking her hands in her pocket, she grinned at the other. “Yeah, but its 2 miles if we cut through the woods.”

 

Jamie gave her an incredulous look, before she started laughing and walking towards the wooded area next to Jamie’s neighborhood. 

 

“What’s wrong, Bennett? Scared of the Boogie man?”

 

Jamie blushed, jogging up to the other. “You know I’m not! Besides, don’t joke around like that! You know he’s real.”

 

All he got was a shrug as they both continued towards the trees.

 

“Besides, there are worse things that could be in there. Like crazy people or a murderer!”

 

Pippa looked over her shoulder, “Well, then I guess we better not trip and fall on anything then.” She said with a grin. 

 

They came to the edge and Jamie was still nervous, but he’d rather stay with Pippa in case anything did happen. Knowing that there was no way to convince the brunette to take

another way. There was a comfortable silence for a while where they walked side by side in the moonlight forest. Most of the trees had lost their leaves already and the moon was

bright, so it wasn’t too dark to navigate through. They’d played in this forest so many times; they knew it like the back of their hands. Another ten minutes passed by, and the 

lights of buildings came into view. Jamie took a moment to look down at his companion. 

 

Pippa’s cheeks were a little pink from the cold and her once short hair was now long. Jamie had to admit, she had grown into a beautiful girl. He knew that she had feelings for 

him, but he knew he couldn’t return them. There was someone else he had on his mind. Someone who he missed horribly. 

 

They were almost at the edge when a strong wind blew down on them. 

 

“Crap my beanie!” 

 

Jamie turned to see the pink beanie moving through the forest floor as the wind kept it. Jamie laughed and started jogging towards it. 

 

“Don’t worry Pip, I got it. Just stay there.” 

 

“Okay, hurry up though!”

 

The brunette kept a hand on his head, so that his beanie would come off as well. He kept his eyes train and the floating pink hat trying to get it. He was so focused, that he didn’t 

notice how far he had gotten from Pippa, or how the deeper he went into the forest, the darker it became. The wind stopped abruptly, and he huffed in victory as he trapped the beanie under his foot. 

 

“Sneaky little pink devil.” He said a little out a breath, bending down to grab the hat. 

 

He stood up and finally saw how dark it was, just being able to make out the trees in front of him. Tiny beams of moonlight trying desperately to penetrate the thick canopy of 

branches and left out leaves. Taking out his phone, he tapped on the Flashlight app and tried to make his way back to Pippa. He was about a minute into walking when he heard a

snap behind him. Twirling sharply, he pointed the flashlight to the direction of the noise.

 

All he saw was the dark bark of endless trees and he settled his breathing, still a little frazzled by the noise. ‘Probably just a rabbit or something.’ He thought to himself, as he 

sighed and turned back towards the end of the forest. Another ‘snap’ had him breathing heavily and pointing the flashlight in every direction behind him. 

 

“Okay, come out! I swear to god, Pippa if that’s you!” 

 

It was silent for another few seconds before glowing yellow eyes appeared out of the darkness. 

 

“Pitch…” Jamie breathed out the name like a whisper. 

 

But more yellow eyes appeared like the first pair accompanied by lough huffs. 

 

‘Nightmares.’

 

His first thought was Pippa, and if she was okay, but he didn’t have time to think about it too long.

 

“Fuck!” Jamie said as one neighed loudly and five came out of the shadows, running straight towards him, more following. 

 

He ran to the side, away from the direction of Pippa, hoping she was alright and not wanting the nightmares to come after her. He tried to keep the flashlight pointed in front of 

him so that he could avoid hitting trees, but he was running too fast and after hitting his shoulder against the third tree he dropped his phone. He didn’t even give it a second 

thought as he heard the hooves of the black sand horses getting closer to him.

 

He kept on running into trees in the darkness of the forest, but he didn’t stop. Ahead, he saw an area that was lighted and ran towards it. He could feel the cuts of braches and 

bruises on his legs and shoulders from the bumping he had done, but he still ran faster. If he could make it to the where he could see, then he could try the trick he had done all 

those years ago to turn the black sand gold again. 

 

The forest was getting lighter as he ran, and he could hear his phone ring in the distance. The noise only pushed him to run faster. The trees started thinning out and the area 

started to register in his mind. That was when the lake came into view. He ran to the edge and skidded to a stop. He turned quickly as he heard the horses come closer. 

 

“Hello, Jamie….”

 

The brunette’s blood froze. Eyes still trained on the trees, he saw the small army of nightmares slow, until finally coming to a stop at the edge of the tree line. Their hooves 

impatiently pounding on the cold ground.

 

A shadow fell over his shoulders and Jamie turned slowly, holding his breath.  
“My how you’ve grown”

 

There, exactly the same as that night so many years ago stood the nightmare king. The bright unnatural yellow of his eyes almost glowing. There was a small second of where the

other looked behind the brunette and snapped his gray fingers. Loud neighing sounded off behind Jamie, and he spun around to see if they would attack him. But they didn’t 

charge for him, instead a mass cloud of black sand rode straight into the sky where it settle over them and spread until it blocked the light of the moon. 

 

“Now.”

 

Brown eyes snapped back to where Pitch had stood, but found he no longer was there. 

 

“Time to get rid of one nuisance.” Said the nightmare king from the opposite side of the teenager.

 

Jamie turned again to see Pitch snap his fingers again and another surge of black sand come racing out of the forest. There wasn’t enough time to run, there wasn’t even enough

time to blink as the wave of black hit him full force in the chest and knocked him into the cold water of the lake. Jamie rushed to the surface and stared coughing, but stared in 

fear as the nightmare sand that had knocked him into the lake spread out overhead and lowered. He tried to swim to the edge, but the sand descended to quickly and he let out a

yell before he took in one big breathe and was pushed down into the freezing water. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“JACK!!”


End file.
